Too Long
by angel1357
Summary: This was titled 'Chances', but I've made some changes... anyways, it's six months after the game, and everyone seems to be finding the stresses of not having a group hard to take on. SxZ CxL RxK GxP Shelos, Colloyd, Kraine, Gesea.
1. His Chance

**A/N: **This was titled 'Chances' but I changed what was going to happen, (not this chapter, this one is the same, only a few mistakes corrected) and wanted to change stuff around, so I deleted it. Fanfiction didn't let me upload for a while, and now it's here, so enjoy!

Oh, I forgot... Sheena may be a little OOC, but not much, Zelos in some parts most definetly will be OOC, in some parts, not all. Just thought I should warn you... don't go flaming me because I didn't warn you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does, if I did, there would be a sequel (at least in the making).

**Chapter 1**

**His Chance**

She was sitting at the plaza bench, in the middle-class area. She liked this area, there weren't many nobles who would immediately walk the other direction, nor were there too many common people who would beg for her autograph.

A lot of people could explain why the common people loved their group, and the rich hated them. The nobles made money off of exspheres, and also made money off of half-elf slave labor, both of which were illegal now. The commoners were just happy that there were no sacrifices, or arranged marriages, for they were the ones who were normally chosen.

She looked up, she hated to see it, but those giggles only meant that he was near, and she didn't care to see anyone at the moment. She quickly got up from the bench that she was sitting on, and decided to go to her room, that was probably a better place to read her book.

Suddenly the giggles were replaced by whines, and she knew that she was too late. He had just told them that he would see them later, and walked away, thankfully they never followed him when he said that, they only whined.

She sped up, hoping to get far enough away that he would just forget about it or at the very least that they would be far away enough from the girls so that they wouldn't complain about him being near her, again.

"Sheeeenaaa!" she twitched at his voice, it was too loud, and they might not be far away enough. Luckily she didn't here of the girls, so she stopped.

"Something you need, Zelos?" she said when he came in front of her, and after hugging her from behind.

"I don't believe it, you said my name!" he cried, she flinched again, and did he really have to talk so loud?

"Yes, I did, something you need?" she said, calmly.

"I just wanted to know why I didn't know why you are in town, and how in the world you got stuck in an inn, when you could be in beautiful mansion!" he said, obviously excited, and to her, just a little hyper.

"I just got here, oh three hours ago? And I hate that mansion, it's too big, and cold, I also don't care to be round all of those stuck-up nobles!" she replied. With that, she side-stepped him, and kept walking.

"Oh c'mon, you know you missed me, I'm the beautiful hunk you've been waiting for!" he said, keeping up with her.

Truth was, she did like him, but at the moment she didn't want to talk, she had told Mizuho that she had important business here, but all she really wanted was a vacation. And maybe see him, all right, not maybe, definitely.

"Zelos, how about this? I will go to my inn, spend the night there, and have the alone time that I've been wanting. Tomorrow, I'll be at the town gates at ten, and you can meet me there, the whole day is yours, as long as we stay outside of town, and I promise to not slap you." she had stopped, just so that she could get a good look at his exasperated face, which quickly turned to excitement.

"All right, see you at ten!" he skipped off toward his mansion, and she just smiled.

When she finally finished her book, she took a nice bubble bath, and slept, the alarm set to go off at nine.

She woke about five minutes before the alarm went off, and turned it off. She showered, dressed, and did up her hair, and then went to the gate.

"Good morning!" Zelos stated when she arrived, somehow she guessed that he had been there since nine, at least.

"Hello, so where are we going?" she asked, he probably could pick a better spot than her, and she guessed it wasn't in a town, as he was holding a picnic basket.

"Not far, but we can either walk, or take a rehaird. You choose." he said, smiling, she knew either way that she would most likely be blindfolded, and she figured the shorter the time, the better, or at least, not being seen blindfolded.

"Rehaird." she stated, not even questioning that they were riding one, she had known last night that when she told him that, that he was going to be as close to her as possible. Of course, she wanted it that way, there was a reason she told him she wouldn't slap him. It was like telling him that she truly did like him, and wanted to have a good time, on what she just realized was a date.

"'K." was all he said, then he pulled out the blindfold, "But that means I get to take as long as I want!" how she guessed he would say that, was too obvious.

"That's fine, just let me get on first!" he simply nodded, and on she went. The blindfold came on, and then there was a pause, she wondered what he would do to make sure she couldn't see, but couldn't guess.

Lips touched her forehead, and then she heard his smile. He climbed on in front, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She wondered how far he thought she would go before, but now she knew that he hadn't even expected that, because he shuddered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, in case there really was something wrong.

"Nothing, I just wasn't expecting that." she hear him say, and because she could, she put her chin on his shoulder, just to make him shudder again.

"Go already!" she said after a minute. He sped off and she could feel his hair brush against her cheek, and giggled, for it was tickling her.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Your hair tickles!" was all she said, but it was enough. He reached up, and out his hair over his other shoulder.

"Better?" he asked, she knew he was being nice to her, and that he was trying to make her like him more, but she had thought that she had already shown him that.

So since he didn't quite get it, she guessed where his cheek was and kissed it. He immediately relaxed, and she smiled, there was no need for words.

How long they were up there, she didn't know, but she was content. He landed, and guided her away from the rehaird, and then made her sit down. He went behind her, and tugged the blindfold off.

She saw the ocean, and smiled. "Where are we, exactly?"

"What would be the fun if I told you that?" he asked, still behind her, obviously unsure of what to do.

She looked behind her, to see him standing, and grabbed his hands, and pulled him down. "And I thought it was hard to keep your hands _off_ of me!"

At that he put his legs on either side of her, got as close as he could and put his arms around her, "Happy?" he asked, she only nodded.

She leaned back, and sighed, it was perfect, only problem was that she had no idea what they were going to do the rest of the day. She leaned back and grabbed his hair, and started to comb through it with her fingers.

After watching the waves for probably half an hour in silence, she decided she wanted to talk.

"Zelos?" she asked, and stopped combing through his hair.

"Hm?" he said calmly.

"If you enjoy this so much, why do you hang around all those other girls?" she asked, small talk wasn't exactly her thing.

"Well, before when I was Chosen, I wanted attention that wasn't about being a Chosen. When our journey ended, I was lonely. Being with seven other people and then being with none was hard to do. So I decided some kind of attention was good." he stated.

"_Was_ a Chosen?" she asked, "And you didn't fully answer my question."

"After I got back, I immediately put the church right, and got rid of all my titles. For some reason the King still wanted me to live in the mansion and such, and it's hard to decline the King. So I stayed, and he decided to keep giving me money, I don't know why, but I've been giving to people in the slums, I don't need any more money."

"And the other part of your question, it should be pretty obvious that I didn't know that you liked me this way. So I had no idea that this could be so wonderful." he said, not even getting a little less calm.

"But after today, you'll return to your mansion, hunnies, and other such things, correct?" she questioned.

"I never said that. But I suppose that if you leave tomorrow, and I'm not allowed to join you back to Mizuho, then I guess I'd have nothing better to do." he sighed, obviously sad at the thought.

"Who said I was leaving tomorrow? And you really think Mizuho will accept you? I do accept you, obviously, but they hardly accept me, let alone some one from the King, and is there because of me? For some reason I have to doubt it."

"Maybe, we'll just have to try and see. And besides, you are their future chief, and to become Mizuho, you have to be married into the village. Only Tiga, or your Grandfather could tell me no." he said.

"You seem to have read up on our customs. But what you say is true, Tiga likes me, and grandfather obviously does too. So the only problem is becoming Mizuhoen."

"As I said, just wait and see. You aren't leaving tomorrow, so let's let it rest until then." he said simply dismissing the subject.

"Just to let you know, I still have five days, after today, to be here." she commented.

The silence resumed, and she began to play with the sand, having taken off her shoes a while ago, and rolled up her pants to her knees. She poured the sand on her feet, and smiled at the warmth.

She felt a tugging at her hair, and she knew he was taking it out. She didn't glance back, just took his shoes off, and rolled up his pants, then put sand all over their legs, completely burying them.

He combed through her hair and she moved her legs, still under the sand, closer to his. She began to play with his feet with hers, and he played back, forgetting her hair.

They stopped, and were contented with their legs being intertwined. He resumed playing with her hair, and she his. They ate lunch soon after and then Zelos asked something when they were done.

"Why exactly did you suggest going somewhere?" he asked.

"I wanted to be around you, just not anywhere near those horrible girls. And as I said, I wanted alone time yesterday, but today I figured good company would be nice." she answered.

"Do you... do you think that Lloyd and Colette are done collecting all of those exspheres yet?" he sounded a bit worried, and a little lonely then.

"Well, seeing as how it's been... half a year? I highly doubt it, getting people to give those up, and finding them all will definitely take a while. Maybe in a year they will be, but who knows, it could take ten." she decided, picking her words carefully, "Why?"

"It just seems that it's been longer than that, or maybe shorter, it just doesn't seem like I'm not the Chosen anymore, or that anything has changed, over in Sylvarant area, it may have seemed like stuff changed, but in Tethe'alla it's just all been the same." he said, sounding even worse.

Sheena turned to look at him, his head was bent down, and she would have thought he was crying, if she knew he couldn't be that sad yet.

"Zelos, I think you're trying to hide. I think you want stuff to be the same, and so you see it that way. Stuff is happening all around you, the Church is reforming, the King is trying to rule over Sylvarant as well, and only you could be oblivious to it all." she sighed, and lifted his chin up.

He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then turned sideways, moving his legs from the sand, and crossing them.

"What am I supposed to do? No one thinks I'm capable of anything but fighting, all brawns no brains. The King ignores me, and the Church tries to ignore me, as if I'm going to claim power in it somehow. Stuff is changing, but no one will involve me, I never wanted to be involved before, but had to, but now that I can't be, I'm stuck. And then you said Mizuho might not even accept me, and you guys are probably still moving to Sylvarant. I just... I don't know." he said lowly, and Sheena saw a tear roll down his cheek.

She turned his head back towards hers, and he put his chin down. She again lifted it up, and wiped the tears off. He looked into her eyes again, and Sheena began to speak.

"Zelos, Mizuho _is _moving to Sylvarant, near the Linkite Tree, and you do have to realize this, Tethe'alla doesn't want you, but I do, and so does Lloyd, and Colette, Raine, Genis, Presea, Regal, and even Kratos. We journeyed with you, and we know what you _can_ do. If I have to, I'll get everybody, and get them all together to show you that." she said, starting to smile.

"But aren't Raine and Genis going around the world, promoting equality, and Lloyd and Colette are traveling for exspheres, and... I think Presea is working in Altimira, with Regal, they're probably working hard to seal the exsphere mine. There is no way you could get us all in the same place..." he put in.

"I knew it, you just want a reunion! But yes, it would be hard, but we just tell Lloyd and Colette to meet us at Altimira, as we've heard there are exspheres there, and Raine and Genis that Half-Elves are being strongly discriminated there. Simple! A few white lies, and it's all set. Oh, and Regal and Presea will have a random day off, George'll help there." she replied.

"Well, someone's mind moves fast. But right now, I just want to enjoy this sunset with you." he said, and Sheena turned to watch it.

Zelos pulled her into his lap, and they sat there in silence, enjoying the sunset. When the sun disappeared, they slowly got up, and went towards the rehaird.

"We don't have to go back now." Sheena said.

"You only said the day, I didn't plan anything else. But we could go to dinner some where, where to then, my lady?" he asked, almost smirking.

"Someone seems to be resuming their usual hyper self, and I think that Luin sounds nice." she said, still having no idea where they were.

"Luin it is, but I think you just want to go there because there is a statue of you there." he smiled, but got onto the rehaird before she could reply.

She climbed on behind him, her arms again wrapped around him, and they took off, they were actually about a mile from the Tethe'alla Bridge, and so it took a while to get there.

The landscape still seemed strange. The worlds had joined on the left side of Tethe'alla, right side of Sylvarant, so that the Triet dessert was in the bottom right left hand corner, Flanoir in the upper right.

They had to fly west a little ways, and they would be in Sylvarant, a bit more, and Luin was there.

They walked about the town, and found a place to eat on the first story of the inn. It was a simple dinner, but even then the people wouldn't let them pay.

When they finally left their tummies were full, and they decided it was late enough to go back.

They went inside through the sewer, as the gates still closed at dark. When they arrived back at the inn Sheena was in, they stopped.

"Goodnight, Zelos." Sheena said quietly. But Zelos didn't reply, he bent in and kissed her, they were there for a while, and then it broke.

"Night Sheena." he whispered, and then left.

Alone in her room she went over what she had said earlier that day, about the reunion, and decided that she wasn't done tonight.


	2. Free Time

**A/N:** Ok... a little warning, Colette is OOC (out of character for new fanfic readers) a little bit, but not too much, I like to give her better features than she really has, like she's not that oblivious, but she does still do what other people tell her to do very easily... coughs I'll just let you read it, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco doea, and if I did own it, I would be making a sequel, and Kratos wouldn't leave.

**Chapter 2**

**Free Time**

Colette was enjoying Asgard, this town had never used exspheres so there weren't any to take. In fact, most of Sylvarant was void of them, Of course, with Palmacosta being gone, which was the one that probably had the most exspheres in it, there were only six main villages, Iselia, Triet, Izoold, Asgard, Luin, and Hima. Of course, there was Catz Village, but no one but their team actually knew about it.

Iselia didn't have any. Triet had a few exspheres, but they were quickly accumulated, as the people were quite willing to give them up after they heard what they actually were. The people of Izoold didn't even know much of what they were. Palmacosta had been destroyed by the seed, and they were now in Asgard. They had discovered a few small villages along their way, half of which were actually just stalls set up display exspheres, and a few people lived there.

This was when their work got hard, exsphere brokers like these were almost exactly like Vharley. It was their only income, and most were unwilling to give up that. Fights were sometimes taken up, but they were easily defeated, Lloyd and Colette were plenty experienced to not be able to handle them.

She and Lloyd had become accustomed to sleeping right next to each other, as it was getting cold out. They were up by the Dias, behind it actually, and were enjoying looking out at the scenery below them, they were leaning against the Dias.

"Colette?" Lloyd asked.

"Hm?" she replied, she had been thinking about absolutely nothing, as she often did, it was a nice feeling.

"You cold?" he asked, she had her arms close to her self, knees pulled up. And she just now realized that she was indeed cold, the wind was strong up here.

"Um... yes?" she smiled, she was pretty sure that the fact that she just realized that she was cold was quite obvious.

"Come here," he said, as he pulled her into his lap. She snuggled into his warmth, enjoying it, "Well, I like your warmth too you know." He said, responding to her snuggling.

"Thank you." she said, and again looked out at the scenery. He began to comb through her hair, and she wrapped herself deeper into him.

"Lloyd?" she asked.

"Yes, snuggler?" he replied, his smile quite evident.

"Do you enjoy getting all of these exspheres?" she asked, not quite sure 'enjoy' was the right word, but she couldn't think of anything else.

"Not necessarily enjoy, but I do have a good feeling when I'm doing it." he answered, "Why?"

"No reason. Do you like me along?" she asked, wanting to make sure, even though she'd asked him many times.

"Of course! I wouldn't be able to do anything if it weren't for you. I love that you're along, not just like." he added.

"Sure?" she asked again.

"Positive," he said, and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned against him more, and looked out again.

Lloyd brought the food out of the picnic basket, and they began to eat. When they were done, he wrapped his arms around her, and sighed.

"Something wrong?" she asked him, understanding that the sigh was sad.

"I wonder how Genis and Raine are... it seems weird not to see them, or anyone else." when she only nodded, he continued, "They're probably having a hard time to get people to accept Half-Elves. Sheena probably has a lot of new duties, being successor and all. Zelos, well, Zelos probably went back to his hunnies. Regal and Presea are trying to close that exsphere mine, they probably spend a lot of time on that." he finished.

"True. Why do you bring this up?" Colette asked patiently, these six months with him had taught her a lot, especially not to read to far into things. Lloyd liked to explain things in his own time.

"Well… I miss them, and thinking about what they're doing and where they are kinda helps… actually I think it's just making me miss them even more." his voice kept getting quieter, it was now a little above a whisper.

She turned to look at him, trying to see his face, but he had it turned to the side. She put her hand against his cheek, and he tried to shake it off, but it was too late, she felt the wetness of his tears.

"Lloyd… it's ok. They're fine, we're fine." she said, slowly, calmly, and quietly. She turned his face towards hers, and looked straight into his eyes to emphasize it. He seemed to be swimming in her crystal blue eyes, as she had done in his chocolate brown ones many times.

Suddenly he squeezed his eyes shut and turned the other way. Colette didn't give up though, she knew he didn't like to see her cry, but this was different.

She again turned his face towards hers. She kissed him full on the lips. He slowly relaxed into it, it wasn't their first kiss, that was about three months past.

When they broke apart, he smiled reassuringly but she stayed staring at his eyes. She put her arms around him, and hugged him, he leaned his head on her shoulder, and began to cry again.

"Why are you crying Lloyd? There is no reason to cry, everyone is safe and well. I'm here, calm down." she cooed softly into his ear. She had never seen him like this, it was starting to worry her. Maybe she should do something about it, besides talking that is.

"Colette," he said once they were looking at each other again, "I was crying because I miss not only them… but…" he didn't finish.

"Kratos?" she asked, he only nodded, "You could have told him to stay, he would've you know. Isn't… there a way you can contact him, or ask him to come back? Maybe the transporter works from here?" she tried suggesting things, just to get him to stop.

"Maybe… I don't know…" he smiled reassuringly once more, and this time, he kissed her. They stayed there for a while, and when they broke apart, she turned back to the view.

"Colette?" he asked her.

"Hm?" she had already begun to go back to the nothingness.

"I love you." he said, very quietly into her ear. She to face him once more.

"I love you too, Lloyd." she said, entranced in his eyes. He kissed her once more, and then turned back to the view. He held her firmly, and she settled down into his lap.

Colette did not go back to the nothingness, she instead thought about how to go about getting the whole group together, even Kratos, without letting Lloyd know.

After a time, they got up, and went back to the inn. "Lloyd?" she questioned.

"Colette?" he asked back.

"Why don't we go see if you can contact him, right now?" she asked, she really needed this to work out.

At first he seemed surprised, then happy, then sad. "We might not, you know." he replied, but she only went to go pack, leaving him without answer.

They left quickly, even though naught half the day was gone. The ruins of the Tethe'alla tower were still there, except for where the Elven village was, those were long gone. Lloyd went to the pad and stepped on it, obviously expecting nothing, but instead he got a surprise.

It seemed to work like the thing in the Tower of Mana did, showing an image of another person, whom was standing on the opposite portal.

"Lloyd?" his voice was clear, as if he were actually there.

"Kratos? Are you really there?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, well, partially. You see, Derris-Kharlan did not float off into space, but became a moon instead. That is why Symphonia has two moons, there never were two in the first place, just one, revolving around the three planets. At the moment, it's coming closer to Symphonia. By tomorrow morning, this thing would actually work." He explained calmly, seemingly guessing what Lloyd was going to ask him.

"Dad?" at that, Kratos seemed to become more alert, "Could you possibly… come back, and not leave?" Lloyd asked.

"I wouldn't dream of saying no. It turns out a big ball of mana is extremely boring, but if you hadn't asked, I would've probably stayed." he replied, smiling. Kratos seemed to be getting clearer, but he was still not real. Lloyd nodded, and started to get off.

"Wait, is someone there with you?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah, Colette," he said.

"I would like to speak to her, privately Lloyd." he said. Lloyd seemed dumbfounded, but backed off, offered it to Colette, and said,

"I'll meet you back at Asgard?" he asked, Colette nodded. He flew off, in that direction, obviously still puzzled.

"Colette?"

"Yes, Kratos?" she asked, maybe a bit scared.

"How has he been?"

"Well, he's been crying… I think that he's better now he was really missing you." she answered truthfully, never would she lie to her protector.

"And what of you?"

"I've been ok, Lloyd and I've have successfully started collecting the exspheres, although we're often under cover."

"Raine?" he said, and after a pause, "Genis?"

"They've gone on a journey to try to stop discrimination of Half-Elves. It's working, all laws against them have been abolished, and some people are being kinder. Although, Exire still floats, Maxwell says he'll keep it a-float until the Half-Elves are truly safe. Otherwise, I haven't heard from them."

"Sheena, I heard she was to become the new chief."

"She is, she's had a lot of duties, plus the summon spirits have apparently been bothering her, the opposites seem to keep getting into arguments…"

"Zelos, is he still considered Chosen?"

"No, he had that abolished long ago, but the King seems to still let him have that mansion, and the girls still flock to him."

"Presea, and Regal?"

"Presea works at the Lezarno company now, she's helping Regal completely shut down the Toize Valley Mine." Colette was getting curious, Lloyd could have told him more, and why the privacy?

"Well, how are you and Lloyd?" he asked, Colette was confused, until she remembered earlier.

"We're fine, we're together, if that's what you were asking." she said.

"Colette, how in the world have you changed so much in six months?" he asked, she was not acting herself.

"Well, Lloyd and I just had a wonderful day, that's all." and at that, she tripped on nothing, and almost broke the teleporter.

"You're right, nothing has changed…" he replied, shaking his head, "If you could do me a favor? Please, for the day after tomorrow, set up a reunion, I wish to see everyone again." he said, resuming his stiffness.

"Yes, Kratos, I will. See you in the morning?"

"No… I uh… have something I need to take care of, I'll see you in… Altimira that would be a good place to have the reunion."

"All right, see you then, but Kratos, why couldn't you ask all of this with Lloyd here?"

"I want the reunion to be a surprise, and besides, he would never answer me straight." Kratos said, "Goodbye."

"Bye!" she said, and flew off, going to Asgard to spend some time with Lloyd, before she went to find Sheena.

"So… what'd he want?" Lloyd asked when returned.

"Oh, not much…" Colette said, and refused to say a word more.

When Lloyd had fallen asleep, she went to the phone, and called Mizuho, she was one of the few who knew Mizuho had a phone, let alone the number, and was actually able to get information.

"Is Sheena available?" she asked.

"Sheena is in Meltokio, I can give you her inn room phone number." Orochi said, apparently the two were still good friends.

"Please." after she got it, she called there, and found an extremely happy Sheena.

"Oh, good! you called, I was afraid I'd have to track you and Lloyd down, good thing I didn't have to."

"Before I ask why you're all hyper, I want to know, how's a reunion sound?"

"That was why I was going to call you! I just spent the day with Zelos at the beach! It was so… wonderful!" she said, still quite hyper.

"So you two got together?" Colette asked.

"Yes, and he was all down, wanting to see every one else." she replied, calming down.

"Well, we'll meet at Altimira, Lloyd doesn't know, and let's make sure Zelos doesn't either. We can tell Raine and Presea, they can keep it from Genis and Regal."

"Wonderful! It'll be an all girls secret!"

"Not necessarily… Kratos will be there, I'll let him explain how, I didn't understand a word he said about how, but he gave me the idea." Colette said.

"… ok… I guess, I'll call Presea, you take Raine, wait no, switch it. I'll call Raine, you call Presea. But first, tell me if Kratos… singled out Raine."

"Well, he did ask about how Lloyd was, then me, he asked about Raine, then added Genis, he almost seemed to be blushing…" she replied, not having a clue why Sheena cared.

"Great, thanks! So, I'll see you the day after tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!" Colette replied cheerfully.


	3. This Time

**A/N: **Just to let you know, Ch.1 and Ch.2 take place on the same day. This chapter, and the next one, will be taking place on the day after that one. If that confuses you, well too bad, I've got to go write so, let his explination be enough. Oh, and if there are grammatical errors, tell me, I like to correct them, but when I read it, I don't notice them. There is a reason why most authors have editors.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia, Namco does.

**Chapter 3**

**This Time**

Raine looked out of her inn window, the drops on it made everything look blurry, not that she would be able to see much anyways, what with the down poor. Yet she had a reason to look, his blue wings should've still been visible enough, although the sun wouldn't necessarily be making them glisten as they normally did.

Sheena had called her last night, telling her that they were having a reunion in tomorrow. Kratos would even be there, and Sheena hinted that he might drop by today.

So at that, Raine waited, Sybak was an amazing town, yet she knew that it was unwise to try to do anything on a rainy day. Many people still resented Half-Elves, especially her and Genis, as they were trying to promote equality, so things could easily go wrong.

Genis at the moment was hard at work on some kind of something, which she guessed was something for Presea. He had left to go to the library a little while ago. Raine was still waiting for him, she wanted to see him, yet she knew naught why, there was something in her that made her feel… special when he was around.

She sighed and returned to her book, there was no sign of his light blue wings, or the dark purple vest that he wore. Of course, the vest wouldn't exactly be as visible as his wings.

Raine tore her face away from the window. She began to read again,

'Sybak is full of wonderful things, including the largest library in all of Tethe'alla, the greatest academy_, and Kratos._ You will be able to find all you want here, ancient history about the Fernel Era, why people seek what they do_, and Kratos. _Everyone loves it here because _Kratos,_ there is never a limit to how much _Kratos_ you can learn about. _Kratos,_ Half-elves that run _Kratos_, our laboratory are _Kratos _the best in the _Kratos _all of Tethe'alla _Kratos._ _Kratos is coming._'

She gave up, the informational books about Sybak couldn't keep her interest, and no other book could either. "For goddess's sake, when the heck is he going to get here!" she yelled, yet in a whisper, no one knew, well Sheena guessed, that she was falling for him.

She saw it, the blue glitter, there it was again, it was getting bigger, it went down, farther, down to the ground, and it disappeared. She sat, waiting, a whole two minutes passed, she started tapping her foot. There was a knock, and she ran to the door, and flung it open.

"Kratos!" she exclaimed when she saw it was really him

"Hi, Raine, may I... come in?" he asked.

"Come, come! You are soaked! Do you want a towel?" she quickly asked. He wasn't just soaked, more like drenched, and shivering cold too, it wasn't exactly warm outside, thankfully, if it was that, he might have been caught in a thunderstorm.

"Yes, please." For some reason she had started a fire in the fireplace earlier that day, and he went and sat right in front of it. Raine went and got him some towels, and waited while he dried himself off.

"So, when'd you get back?" she asked. She and Genis were the only two who had realized that Derris-Kharlan had become a moon, so she realized that he could probably come back, but tried not to think about it. At least until Sheena called. When she said that, it was like she had a reason to expect him.

"This morning, although I think you were expecting me, I'm pretty sure Colette gave you a heads up."

"Not Colette, Sheena, she had apparently gotten the information from Colette, and told me about you. Is there... um... there a reason why you did come here though?" she questioned, trying not to get her hopes up.

"I uh... wanted to um... see you." he said very quietly, but she heard it, "Where is Genis?" he asked, apparently noticing his absence.

"He went to the library for some kind of information. I'm glad you wanted to see me, I was hoping to see you too." she replied.

"Hmph." he grunted, for some reason going back to his previous surliness, Raine didn't like that.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking..." he trailed off, but he put his eyes on her, studying her it seemed. She had been trying to take him in since she had given him the towels; he was mostly dry by now.

Their eyes locked, and they stayed there for a while. It was like a whole conversation was being said, yet it was dead silent, save for the crackling fire. Time moved past, but how much, she didn't know, it may have only been a moment, or maybe an hour, but whatever the time, their stare broke.

Raine smiled, either to herself, or to Kratos too, but it was enough for him to give a smile too.

"Raine, would you like to go on a walk with me?" Kratos asked, and Raine saw that although the clouds were still out, the rain had stopped.

"Yes, I would." Raine replied, and started toward the door, Kratos not far behind. She stopped, grabbed a paper, wrote Genis a note saying that she was taking a walk, and then left.

"Where to?" Kratos asked.

"Anywhere's fine, you decide." she replied.

"Hmmm..." Kratos said, and began running things through in his mind, she knew he was trying to think of someplace to go besides the beach, as contradictory to her name, she hated water, or the ocean that is. They walked out of the town, as she didn't like the fact that she had been arrested there.

They wandered along the path, still no destination in mind, until Kratos stopped. "How do you like flying Raine?" he questioned.

"I love flying, just not too close to the water." she replied, and at that, he picked her up, and his wings came out, and he took off.

"Anywhere special you'd like to go on this flight?" Kratos asked her.

"Exire sound like a wonderful place to be... that is if you don't mind." she decided.

"The only question is, where it is." he replied, and went off, searching for it.

They found it over by the Toize Valley Mine continent. They landed and Raine lead him over towards Maxwell resided. She sat down, legs crossed, and peered out over the land.

"So you like places with a view?" Kratos asked.

"Quite a lot, although not as much as ruins, I still love those things, even after finding the Otherworldly Gate. I figured here would be wonderful, Maxwell behind me, the rest of the world, below." She replied, and Kratos sat next to her.

"Kratos?" she asked after a half an hour or so.

"Hm?"

"Are you... here to stay?" she asked, as she had not yet completely believed that he was never going to leave.

"Yes, Raine, I'm not leaving again. At the time, it seemed like I should leave, let everyone live out their lives, without me holding them back, reminding them of Mithos and other things. But I realized, that Lloyd still needed a father, and that you-" he stopped, turned a little red, and faced away.

"Kratos, what about me?" she asked calmly, she hoped that he would bring it up, and he did, he was just too embarrassed to finish it.

"Well, I missed you, and I... wanted to see you again," he replied, still not looking at her.

"I'm glad. I wanted to see you, and I was even thinking about coming to see you myself. Kratos, look at me."

He turned his head towards her, and looked straight into her eyes. "Thank you, Raine."

At that he pulled her into a hug, and held her tight. This was what she had wanted, this feeling of being safe. No secrets, just them. As she let go, she was pulled into his lap.

"Kratos!" she laughed.

"What? Would you rather be sitting there all alone?" he questioned.

She simply sat there, and fell deeper into his lap as a silent answer.

"Raine," Kratos said.

"Hm?"

"I just thought about how this is probably the position most young people are in, not a four thousand year old angel and a young half-elf." he said simply.

Now this got Raine thinking, she was 23, and half-elves could live to be 800, Kratos body looked as if he was 28, and now that the Cruxis Crystal was gone… or was it?

"Kratos, let me see your hands." she said to him. He obliged, and indeed saw that it was gone. That meant that he would continue to age normally, he was a human after all.

"Kratos, you will now age normally now, right?"

"Yes, I will, but I will not die at the normal human age, I do have elven blood in me, otherwise I could not use magic, and those swords. In fact, even though I was not born half-elven, I practically am, it would've been hard to be agreeable with Mithos for so long if I weren't. Apparently, that makes me as long-lived as you are." he replied.

"You got bored on Derris-Kharlan didn't you?" she inquired, wondering how he knew so much.

"Yes, yes, I did, it's quite an empty place now, and all there was to do was to figure out exactly how long I would be there. That made up half of my decision to come back. Lloyd wanting me back by trying to contact me made up the rest." he answered her.

This made sense, and so she quieted again. She closed her eyes, she was tired, from seeing him again, from the excitement of her hopes coming true, it was a busy day.

Kratos reached up, and stroked through her short blue-silver hair, that made her relax, and she knew she would soon fall asleep. Knowing that, she leaned back, more into him, and did indeed fall asleep.

-Kratos POV-

He felt her sink more into him, and he smiled, knowing she was tired. When she was asleep, he kissed the top of her head, as if saying goodnight.

When the sun began to set, and Raine had seemingly stayed asleep, he stopped stroking her hair, picked her up, and cradled her in his arms. He smiled at the fact that she still slept, and took off from there, taking her back to Sybak.

He took his time flying; he did not want to leave her just yet, yet he didn't want to wake her up, so he flew in circles around Sybak once he got there, trying to decide what to do.

He landed, and walked into the town, taking her to the inn. No one stared at him, he had left his wings out, declaring himself one of the angels, and most people choose to divert their eyes from them.

He took her into the inn, and went up the steps too her room. He knocked, and hearing no answer, went inside of it. Genis had not yet returned, so he out her on the bed. He decided it was not a good thing that Genis had been out so long, and went to go look for him.

As he began to walk towards the entrance, he spotted the small mage's silver hair over by the fireplace, which was lit. He was working intently on something, and most people didn't notice him.

Kratos walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. Genis continued to stare at his work, then looked up. His mouth opened, closed, and then opened again.

"Kratos?" he whispered.

"Genis, I wanted to tell you that Raine is upstairs, asleep in your room. So please, stay quiet when you go in there." he said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Genis asked, not perturbed by his abruptness. Kratos knew if he had said 'Hi' of any sort, he would be confused.

"She and I went for a walk this evening. She fell asleep, and I just put her in your room." he told him, and then continued, twisting his story a little, "I was coming down here to get a room for myself." He didn't want Genis to know that he was looking for him, the little mage would have complained.

"Oh, all right then." Genis said, and then bent over his work once more. It looked like some sort of book, and he was writing something on a separate sheet of paper, Kratos figured it was a letter, and by the looks of all the crumpled pieces around him, it was to Presea, and he couldn't figure out what to write.

Kratos went to then inn register, and found the room adjoining Raine's and Genis's was open, he took it.

He went back into the lobby, and saw that Genis was still there, oblivious to everything. He went upstairs, and went into Raine's room, he hadn't locked it. He unlocked the adjoining doors to his room, went to his room, and opened the middle door. He left it open, and went to get settled.

-Raine's POV-

She woke up and found she was in a bed, underneath the covers. She looked around at the familiar inn room, and spotted that the door was open. She went over to that room to find Kratos sitting there, reading a book. She went and tapped his shoulder, and he looked up.

"Good morning Raine, although it's not quite morning, more like late evening." he said to her.

"Thank you for taking me back here, would you like to join me downstairs to eat something?" she questioned.

"I would love to." He smiled, and went downstairs with her. Genis was sitting next to the fireplace, and she went to get him.

"Dinner, Genis." she said, and he regrettably sat up. They went to the diner part. Genis had taken the paper with him to the table, "Genis eat, or I'll read that, whatever it is, although I do have a hunch, but you won't need it." she said to him.

He blushed and Kratos smirked, they ate the dinner and then went up to their rooms. Genis immediately went inside the room, but she hesitated, as Kratos had stopped. The door closed, and she stared into Kratos's eyes.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow." she whispered. He bent in and kissed her, full on the lips. When they ran out of breath, they surfaced.

"Goodnight, Raine." he smiled at her, and then went into his room.

She went inside hers, and found the inner door closed already, Genis in bed, already asleep. She changed, and went to sleep herself.

**A/N:** So... did the POV change flow all right? I couldn't think of what to do after she fell asleep, so I changed to Kratos's POV. Instead of this being from all of the girl's persepectives, it's from all of the people of who know about the reunion. And no, that's not next chapter, I still have to go from Presea's POV. The one after that will be third person, and it'll be the reunion.

Maybe... just maybe, I'll do chapters after those... probably not though.


	4. To Forgive

**A/N:** I updated! Yay! I finally finished this chapter, and the next chapter is the reunion. I promise. Oh, and that will be in 3rd person, that way I can focus on multiple people. So... this is from Presea's POV, and it's a lot shorter than the others. It's probably rushed too, but I couldn't think of what to write, and so this is what happened. but enjoy it all the same!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Chapter 4

To Forgive

Presea sat once again on the Sky Terrace, although not in front of Alicia's grave, it was hard to do that. She sat overlooking the ocean, unlike most thought, she loved the water.

She had received a phone call last night from Colette, about the reunion. She had been told that everyone was going to be there, just to meet at the beach at about nine-thirty a.m. Presea had also been told not to tell Regal why, apparently it was a girl organized thing, except, of course, for Kratos.

She sighed, and heard the elevator come up next to her, and Regal appeared. She nodded, still not to keen on the whole smiling thing, and he went to Alicia's grave. He came up here, everyday, at this time. He said it was because this was when he had killed her, and so he came to honor that time. He only spent a minute or so, and it was one of his few free moments.

He went back down the elevator, and Presea again noted on how much better he looked without the shackles. After she and him had spoken at Alicia's grave, at the end of the journey, he took them off, right in front of it. It was as if he was proving that he kept his promise.

Presea looked out over the ocean once more, and then went inside. She had a lot of work to do, and it wasn't going to be done for her. She sighed and went into the building, heading for the second floor, where she worked.

Regal spent his time organizing the destruction of the Toize Valley Mine, and other exsphere manufactures such as Desian Ranches. Presea was using her time to make sure that all of these operations were actually carried out, and were done with minimal violence.

Her job was to try to make things go as smooth as possible, meaning that she spent extensive time with him, figuring out the way to go about making the things smooth. Of course, she still hadn't forgiven him.

She trusted him, she knew he was a good person, but Alicia was her sister, his lover yes, but her sister first and foremost. She still didn't have it in her to forgive him, she just couldn't do it. Some day she knew she would, but today was not that day, nor one in the very close future, at least not her knowledge. They were… acquaintances that was the best word for it, or maybe co-workers was better. Either way, they weren't too close.

She had long arrived at her desk, and she got distracted. Another thing had come to mind. There was a copy of the letter that she had sent Genis three days ago, she had set it next to all of her work, and she decided to read it, just one more time:

_Dear Genis,_

_How have you been doing these days? How is the journey to help make equality? Regal and my jobs are going well, the exsphere manufacturing abolishment is almost no trouble. We haven't had much struggle, as there are more jobs being opened else where for people to go._

_How are you? It's been six months since we've seen each other, although it seems longer. For some reason I have not been able to focus without some sort of back round sound. _

_Although, I still do not function as I used to. It is hard being separated from the group, there is no obnoxious Lloyd spouting out ideals, clumsy Colette tripping over nothing, Zelos flirting with Sheena, who ends up slapping him, nor Raine to go into ruin-mode when she sees something over 50 years old._

_There is also no you, making Lloyd realize his wrongs, helping Colette up, yelling at Zelos for making fun of you, you trying to stop Sheena from slapping him again, nor you trying to hide Raine's ruin-mode from people outside the group._

_I miss you. Life is very different, and I need to ask you something, I am wondering about a time when I still was forming a Cruxis Crystal, but it will wait until I see you. It is not something I would like to ask or be answered in a letter._

_Hopefully I will see you soon. Six months is too long to be separated from everyone. I wish you well Genis. Goodbye._

_Yours,_

_Presea Combatir_

She set it down once more, happy that she would get to ask him, now that she would see him tomorrow. Just until tomorrow, that was the only wait she had. To see if it was indeed he who had said it, said "I love you…" in a very soft, quiet voice, no one else could hear it.

She sighed once again and went back to her work. She was trying to get as much done as she would in two days, seeing as how tomorrow she wouldn't be working.

Instead of doing that, she spent her time thinking of whom she was acting like. Although she didn't know it, she and Raine were doing the same thing, thinking, waiting for someone to come.

But that wasn't going to work. No, it wasn't, she pushed it from her mind, and set about doing her work.

When she decided that it was about time to stop, she looked up, and saw that it had been four hours since she had last taken a break. Now, it was quitting time, and she went to the Altimira hotel to have dinner.

She always ate alone. It was just what she did, she never talked, so anyone who had sat by her, stopped as they found it quote boring to sit there and just eat. So when Regal sat down in front of her, she was startled.

"Presea… I… wanted to talk about something," he began, rather uncertainly, which was unlike him.

"Yes Regal?" she asked, using a polite, formal tone.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if—if you still—still hadn't forgiven me," he finally said, quietly.

"Well, I'm not sure. To be truthful, I was thinking about that today. A lot of things seem to keep coming up, and this was one of them. Regal, I—I forgive you. I think I did the day you took your shackles off in front of Alicia's grave. So many things have gone better since then. I feel freer, and if that doesn't mean forgiveness, then tell me what does." she said very quickly.

"I think a thank-you is all I need to say." he said, now reverting to his formal tone. That was how he seemed to react to her when she said anything more than a few words.

"Your welcome." she paused as if hoping to see what she did see, he relaxed. "Now that I told you that, I think Alicia will finally rest in peace."

"I think she very truly will" Regal replied.

After that, they finished their dinner in silence, neither one wanting to break what had just happened. When he was done, he left, but before he did, he smiled at her. She responded with a curt nod, and a hint of a smile.

When she was done, which was not long after Regal had left, she went to her room. As she slipped beneath the covers, she could've sworn she hear something, a voice reciting facts from a textbook, over and over again.

She knew that voice was Genis's, the thirteen year olds voice was unmistakable, and she smiled. Somehow, her mind must have created this allusion for her, probably seeing him tomorrow was doing it to her.

Slowly, his voice still reciting in her head, she drifted off to sleep, wondering what exactly tomorrow was to be like.


	5. Reunion

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion**

It was 9:15 a.m. and there were many things flying towards Altimira, two pairs of wings from the North-East, two Rehairds and a pair of wings from the North, and a Rehaird, carrying two people, from the east. On the ground, there were two people, one with blue hair, the other with pink, walking towards the beach.

At about 9:30, everyone was in the city. Sheena was leading a blindfolded Zelos, Colette a blindfolded Lloyd, Raine a blindfolded Genis, and Presea a blindfolded Regal, to the beach, Kratos walking behind them. Everyone was quiet because they didn't want anyone else to know what was going on.

As soon as they got there Sheena held up three fingers. She put one down, then another. There was a pause, and then she nodded. The blindfolds came off, and all of the guys were a little confused.

Lloyd, being Lloyd, immediately ran up and hugged Genis, happy to see him for the first time in six months. That of course got everyone else started. Hellos and hugs were exchanged for a good five minutes. After that, they all sat down in a circle, like they used to around the campfires, while still on their journey.

Kratos hadn't been there for the main hello, he wasn't that kind of person really, but he saw it. Then he stepped out, and Lloyd rushed up to him saying, "Dad, you're here!"

"Yes Lloyd, I came back yesterday." he said stiffly, as it was not normal for him to be hugged. The two went off someplace to catch up.

Sheena, Colette, and Raine all sat around in the circle, talking about whatever it was they needed to talk about. Zelos, and Regal just sort of stood there, unsure of what to say, until Zelos got pulled away by Sheena, apparently she needed him for their talk, and Kratos and Lloyd were torn away to go join them.

Genis and Presea were sitting on the beach, looking out at the ocean. They were talking in whispers, hoping that the older people of their group wouldn't hear them.

Regal, sat back and watched it all. This was how it was six months ago, minus the couples. Everyone sitting around, talking, enjoying themselves, without much of a care to the rest of the world.

"So… how is life?" Genis asked Presea.

"Well, it's been very… interesting. I've done a lot of traveling to Toize Valley Mine, and back here, to make sure that things are going smoothly. How about yours?" she responded, calmly.

"Kinda hard. People aren't that accepting of Half-Elves and sometimes we have to leave on the run. It's nice that here, I don't feel that way. At the moment, I don't have to worry about having to go anywhere. It nice for a change." he said, trying to stop blushing. For some reason, he had stopped the stuttering.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad you feel safe here. You know, I really like the beach. You'd think spending all of these six months either here or in the mine, I wouldn't care for it, but I love it. Anything you discover like that?"

"Well, not really. I already knew that I loved magic, but seeing it used in wrong ways can irk me sometimes. But, I figured out that most magic is just being used in the wrong way. So, nothing really new, I suppose."

"Oh, that makes sense, have you… thought about anything else?" Presea asked, almost blushing herself.

"Well, I got your letter, which I appreciate very much. I haven't had time to write one back, I only got it yesterday morning. What was the question that you wanted to ask me, anyways?" Genis asked, remembering that in the letter.

"Um… I… well… you see, I don't remember a whole lot from when I was, under the exspheres power. But there is one thing, that I can only hear, not see. Everything else I've been able to figure out, but this, because it was whispered. I was wondering if you could help me." she finally got out.

"Of course! Anything to help make up for your lost time. I like to think that there is some way to gain it all back…" he said, thoroughly blushing.

"Well, I heard 'I love you' and I was wondering who said it. It was said right in my ear, so I know it was to me, but from whom, I'm not sure." she said, trying to keep a blank look, but instead she looked hopeful, hopeful that it was Genis who said that.

"It was… me. I told you that, I was trying to see if I could get you to come out of it. But I meant it. I really did." Genis said, his voice a whisper, the same one he had said it in.

"Oh, thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything." she said, and leaned on him. He smiled, and they were happy.

Regal watched a different group then, it was Sheena and Zelos, as Genis and Presea seemed to need privacy.

"Happy yet?" Sheena asked.

"Very, I don't think there is anything else I could want." he said, softly.

"Good, this all got started because of you, you know."

"Yes, Yes, I assumed that. So what do you take everyone's reactions to be? Good, bad, what?"

"You mean to us?"

"Mhm."

"I think it was more of 'finally'. I think we were the only ones oblivious to this. But that's ok, we're together now." she responded, calmly, truthfully.

"I agree. Seeing as how I always flirted with you… it should've been obvious." he said.

That conversation seemed to be going well, and so he looked in on Lloyd and Colette.

"Happy yet Lloyd?" she stated, mush like Sheena.

"Of course I am, I got to see Dad!"

"Well, you saw him two days ago, but you still weren't that happy."

"I mean actually in the flesh, you know, right there, in front of me, real. I could hold him. It was nice." he explained it thoroughly, obviously used to Colette's obliviousness by now.

"Yeah, it was good to see everyone again" she replied. They stared out at the ocean.

Kratos and Raine were over by the ocean too. But they weren't anywhere close to it.

"Hey, you ok?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, just, a little shaken up. I'm still not used to the whole 'Dad' thing."

"I suppose, that would be true."

"I mean, I knew who he was the whole entire trip, and I was always trying to keep him safe, telling him what to do and such. But he never really listened, and now he'll take whatever I say and actually think about it." He explained to her more thoroughly.

"Hmmm… I think he did take your advice before, it just wasn't so obvious." she responded calmly.

"True." he replied. He leaned in to kiss her, and Regal looked away before it.

He didn't feel left out, as Alicia wasn't that far away. he knew everyone deserved what they got, and he got what was needed, he understood that.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, whether it was the fact that they joined in a circle and talked like old times, or just having the background noise that had been absent.

For some reason, whether it was a good guess, or a hope, everyone brought sleeping bags to sleep in. There was a campfire going, and they were all doing what they used to do.

Genis was memorizing text from a book, Lloyd was debating something about exspheres, Colette fell over, flat over on her face , and Lloyd immediately helped her back up, before going back to his debate. Kratos was acting a little surly, as Raine was examining something that she found in the sand, she was freaking out about it, as no one knew how old it was. Zelos and Sheena were playing tag, but it was close enough to what they normally did. Presea was trying to fall asleep, and Regal was watching it all.

Slowly, everyone went to bed, and it almost seemed, as if it was six months ago. The next morning, they did leave, but their next get-together was planned, six months from now. Sheena and Zelos went to Mizuho, Lloyd and Colette went back to Asgard, and Kratos, Raine, and Genis went to Sybak, trying to keep the abolishment. Regal and Presea stayed in Altimira.


End file.
